


You Will Dance With Her

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, High School AU, M/M, Unrequited Love, its currently 3 am lol, not a v happy ending tbh, prom au, sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean likes girls, not boys, but he's not surprised when castiel likes him. </p><p>OR</p><p>In which Castiel wishes he could take Dean to prom, But Dean's already got a beautiful date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Will Dance With Her

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this story is confusing, I wouldn't put it past me at this hour (it's currently 3 am, fuck.)
> 
> -if you want me to write about a certain topic, you can send ideas/prompts to my [tumblr!](http://www.c-stiels.tumblr.com)

"So," Dean started, sitting next to Castiel on his bed, settling his back onto the headboard, "who are you taking to prom?" He finished, raising his eyebrow when Castiel gave him a blank stare. "Very funny, Dean." Castiel finally said after a beat of silence and eye contact, grabbing his backpack and pulling out his homework.

"What? I'm being serious!" He replied. "weren't you going to ask April of Meg? That's what you said last week." Dean stated, taking a large gulp from the water bottle that was previously sitting on Castiel's desk. Castiel sighed, gave Dean a pointed look before grabbing the water bottle. Dean immediately put his hands up in defense.

"I did." Castiel muttered, loud enough for Dean to hear but not quite as loud as his usual tone of voice was. "And?" Dean pressed, raising his eyebrows. "What do you think, Dean? They said no." Castiel sassed, locking his eyes with Dean for a second or less before turning around. "I'll be back, I just have to use the bathroom."

Dean knew Cas didn't actually have to go to the bathroom, but he let it slide because he also knew he was very close to punching a sensitive issue (or issues) for Cas. The two have been best friends for years, Dean could practically read Castiel's mind by now; he knew how Castiel thought.

There's something in the back of Dean's mind telling him that this conversation wasn't quite over yet.

-

The next person who had brought it up was Jo.

She didn't mean any harm, obviously. She simply asked Cas if he had found someone to go with and his tense shoulders and sideways glance towards her said a very obvious no. She looked over his back at Dean, and Dean shrugged because he didn't want to tell her that he knew this was eating Cas alive.

As soon as she left the lunch table, Dean grabbed a hold of Castiel's hand, getting the boys attention away from his Mac and cheese almost immediately. Cas looked between Dean's hand on where it sat on top of his, and Dean's face, all while trying, and most likely failing to keep a blush from rushing to his cheeks.

"Does it really bother you that much? That you don't have anyone to go to prom with?" Dean said gently, not wanting to come about this the wrong way. Castiel looked down, before looking back up and over Dean's shoulder instead of his eyes- something he did when he was nervous or felt uncomfortable.

"Yes." He stated, "you of all people know I have been talking about going to prom since the beginning of middle school. When I found out you were going with Jo," he stopped, sighed, and pulled his hand from under Dean's, grabbing his backpack and standing up, leaving Dean alone at the table, feeling confused and a little abandoned.

-

Castiel liked Dean a _little_ too much.

Castiel liked the way Dean smiled and laughed, Castiel liked the way he spoke, Castiel liked the way he was kind and caring but such an asshole at the same time, Castiel like what made Dean, Dean.

That was sort of the problem.

He was glad Meg and April said no, he didn't want to go with them. He wanted to go with Dean, as Dean's date, but he knew he couldn't get his hopes up. Jo had eyes on Dean since the beginning of their junior year, and he wasn't about to be selfish, Jo deserved to have her night out (or nights) with Dean.

They were perfect for each other. Both smart mouth, quick-witted, matter before mind. They were practically made to be together and get married and have children who would certainly turn in warrior battle spies, or something like that.

Castiel and Dean were the complete opposite of one another. Castiel like to read, Dean couldn't even stand to look at a book. Castiel jogged and tried to stay healthy while Dean ate like he had been starved off food for three years. Dean was loud, and beautiful, and absolutely fucking amazing, and Castiel was just that. Castiel.

He wasn't expecting Dean to fall in love with him. He knew that's not how it worked, not in real life. He also wasn't expecting Dean to show up at his house in sweat pants and a plain blue t-shirt, hair messy and eyes tired, and that doesn't happen too often, either. Castiel tried not to stare too much.

"Heyo, Cas." Dean grinned, stepping in the home, Castiel shutting the door behind him. "Just came to check on my best buddy of all time, the greatest guy to live, the purest soul, the mindful spirit that I have the privilege of talking to, the-"

"Shut up, Dean." Castiel hushed, slapping a hand over Dean's mouth all while a blush formed on his cheeks. "What do you want? You didn't come over at-" Castiel glanced at the clock right next to the door, "12:46 am on a Thursday to praise me like I'm god and we have school tomorrow." He complained, pout settling on his face.

"Hear me out, Then throw me out." Dean smiled. Castiel rolled his eyes fondly, gesturing a hand at Dean to get it over with.

"Why are you so upset about prom? Is it because the girls turned you down? Or?" Dean said, looking curious and slightly concerned. Castiel wished he could just say it. Say _"because I love you and I want to take you to prom but I can't because you're going with Jo and I love her too much to do something so dirty like that."_

"I just don't want to go, I guess. I was glad they said no, it wasn't about that, it's just, you and Jo and I'm pretty sure Charlie even asked me if I had a date. It was getting annoying." He lied.

"Cas, like You said earlier, you've been so excited about prom since, like 6th grade, man. You don't have to lie to me. I know you better than you know yourself. There's nothing you can hide from me that I won't find out later." Dean stated honestly, folding his arms over his chest and leaning on the wall.

Castle subconsciously did the same and leaned against the door, arms down his sides limply. He knew Dean was right, Dean was always right. But it didn't make this any easier. He looked at Dean's face, so pretty and strong and breath-taking. Cas found himself breathing deeply. How was he to come about this?

He couldn't tell Dean that he was in love with him, no way. Dean was straight, 120%. He knew that, he always knew that.

They currently sat in the living room, the small kitchen light left on (as always), skating through the opening in the kitchen towards them, lighting the way for both of them to see pretty clearly. Castiel knew Dean could see him, see how nervous he looked.

"I was-" he hesitates, swallowing a lump in his throat, "I was hoping you'd be my date, Dean. I thought, I don't know, I thought you'd figure it out during our eighth grade year. Not only did I speak about doing everything with you, I specifically said I wanted you to be my prom date. But you mostly like forgot, which I can't blame you for, it's been years. I've liked you for a few years, now." Castiel said, shoulders falling in defeat.

"Oh." Dean said, staring at Castiel now, a stupid lopsided smile plastered on his face, "I-damn, it's a little late for this." He chuckled, casting his eyes down to his feet before looking back up at Cas, to see the other boy already staring back at him.

Dean _sort of_ knew Castiel had feelings for him. Sort of. Meaning kind of, but not really.

He knew about the way the other boy got flustered at dean's flirty comebacks and sexual innuendo.

He knew about how Cas would openly stare at him. He knew about the way Castiel would sometimes, at random times, throw compliments that have nothing to do with the activity they're doing at him, then act as if he hadn't just called Dean's eyes "the prettiest shade of green he's ever seen."

As if it was normal for 2 guy friends to say things like that to one another.

Dean knew he wasn't interested in guys, he didn't find them attractive. Some of them were nice looking, he wasn't going to lie, but he had never gotten the itch to slam one up against the way and fuck them into Mars the way he did with girls.

"Cas, you know I don't like boys." He finally said, looking at Castiel's face to see any signs of disappointment or hurt, but his face remained blank. Castiel nodded. "I know, Dean, that's why I didn't want to tell you. I didn't-it's going to be kind of awkward now, whether we want it to be or not."

"No it's not." Dean snorted, stepping closer to Castiel before pulling him into a hug. "And, I kind of already knew you had a tiny crush on me. I just didn't mention it. Don't feel bad, Cas. You can't it help that you like me and I can't help it that I'm hot."

"Alright," Castiel said, "I think your ego is getting to big to stay in my house, go home." He pulled away from Dean, opening the door and giving Dean a look before he pointed outside.

"alright, okay, I know when I'm not _wanted_." Dean said with a teasing tone, walking out of the door. He turned after his foot left the porch, smirking at Castiel. "Goodnight, angel."

"Shut it, Dean." And with that, he pushed the door closed, blood rushing to his cheeks. Fuck Dean and his stupid, unapologetic teasing.

-

Prom night, he had helped Jo get ready.

She looked absolutely gorgeous. To everyone's surprise, she had worn a dress. It was long and thin, going down to her ankles. It was white, with silver specks shining in the light and it looked quite mesmerizing.

She had her bangs twisted and pinned to the back of her head to get them out of her face, and she wore absolutely no make up ("I don't think it's really necessary. I'll be sweating like a whore at church already.") ("Joanna Beth, you watch your mouth!")

All in all, she looked breath-taking, and Dean was going to,without a doubt, trip balls after seeing her.

As if on cue, Dean walked into the living room where Jo sat as Castiel helped her put on her heels and stand. ("I knew these were a bad idea from the moment I saw them. I will never listen to Charlie again, that bitch.") ("Joanna Beth, What'd I tell you!?")

Dean also, without a doubt, looked amazing. The two certainly didn't color coordinate their outfits, because dean's suit was black, a blue button up underneath, white tie tied on backwards. Castiel laughed, rolled his eyes and grabbed Dean, untying the tie to re-do it again.

"You know, I really wish you were coming." Dean stated. "I know you'd have fun." Castiel focused on doing the tie, readjusting it when it looked crooked or weird. "I'll be fine, Dean. You enjoy your night, stop thinking about me plus prom and just have fun for the both of us at prom. Jo's a party all on her own, you two together is like a rave. you're good for each other.  _have fun._ " He smiled up at Dean, meaning every word.

Dean nodded, green eyes shining in a similar way to Jo's dress before he stepped away from Cas, and headed for Jo, who was trying to wrestle the camera out of her mothers hands. Castle's only purpose was helping Jo get ready, so he stepped out of the house as soon as he realized he wasn't needed any longer, and started his walk home, all while hoping Dean would, in fact, have fun for the both of them.


End file.
